Wreck-It Ralph in: Vanellope meets the Angry Birds
Wreck-It Ralph in: Vanellope meets the Angry Birds is a spin-off based on the 2012 CGI movie Wreck-It Ralph, which is produced by Rovio Entertainment and DisneyToon Studios for Disney. The film is released in theaters December 4, 2016 and released on DVD on May 21, 2017. It stars Sarah Silverman as the voice of Vanellope Von Schweetz. Characters *'Vanellope Von Schweetz' (voiced by Sarah Silverman) *'Sergeant Calhoun' (voiced by Jane Lynch) *'Taffyta Muttonfudge' (voiced by Mindy Kaling) *'Rancis Fluggerbutter' (voiced by Jamie Elman) *'Jubileena Bing Bing' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *'Candlehead' (voiced by Katie Lowes) *'Snowanna Rainbeau' (voiced by Cree Summer) *'Gloyd Orangeboar' (voiced by Jason Ritter) *'Crumbelina DiCaramello' (voiced by Kelly Metzger) *'Minty Zaki' (voiced by Crystal Scales) *'Adorabeezle Winterpop' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Citrusella Flugpucker' (voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Torvald Batterbutter ' (voiced by Brina Palencia) *'Nougetsia Brumblestain' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Sticky Wipplesnit' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) *'Swizzle Malarkey' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) *'Wreck-It Ralph (character)' (voiced by John C. Reilly) *'Jake' (voiced by Tom Kane) - The middle brother of the blue birds who lives with his 2 brothers in 'Angry Birds'. Unlike Vanellope, he is an animal video game character while she is a human video game character. He can sometimes be a bit mean, but he becomes a good friend of Vanellope. *'Trouble' (voiced by Andy Richter) - A hungry Tasmanian Devil from 'Immortal Wombat' who went Turbo and aims to eat Vanellope, Jake or one of their friends. *'Willard Wallaby' (voiced by Hugh Jackman) - A wallaby from 'Immortal Wombat' who tries finding Trouble. *'TBA Wombat' (voiced by Cedric "the Entertainer") - A wombat from 'Immortal Wombat' who tries finding Trouble. *'Little Wallaby' - Willard's nephew. *'Little Wombat' - Wombat's nephew. *'Red' (voiced by Jason Sudeikis) - A red bird from the game 'Angry Birds' that kept Jake company in the absence of his siblings. *'Chuck and Bomb' (voiced by Josh Gad and Danny McBride) - Two playful birds from the game 'Angry Birds' that keep Jake company in the absence of his siblings. *'Jim (Jake's Younger Brother)' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) *'Jay (Jake's Older Brother)' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Cornelius Cobb' (voiced by Corey Burton) the scarecrow who own the Candy Corn Fields. *'The Mighty Eagle' (voiced by Peter Dinklage) the bird from 'Angry Birds' that flew all over Sugar Rush and gives Jake's siblings a Tapper's RootBeer bottle with a picture a Jake. Plot Vanellope and Felix go out camping and they meet a blue bird named Jake and his friends A young Joey and Wombat from the games 'Angry Birds' and 'Immortal Wombat'. Then Vanellope is met with Trouble the Tasmanian Devil from 'Inmortal Wombat' going Turbo, but Jake saves her. Jake tries to get acquainted with Vanellope's castle then plays with Vanellope, Taffyta and all the Sugar Rush Racers. When they learn that Jake's siblings got lost, they search for them. Vanellope, Jake, Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis get separated from Ralph and the others. They soon encounter Jake's friends Red the smart cardinal from 'Angry Birds' with Bomb and Chuck the silly loon and canary from 'Angry Birds'. When they get to Cereal Box Canyon, Trouble spies on them and tries to eat Rancis, but Red and Chuck save Rancis. Vanellope manages to "defeat" Trouble and find Jake's siblings. Places *Vanellope's Castle *Candy Cane Forest *The Lemonade River *Blueberry Muffin Hill *The Orange Soda Stream *Junkyard *Gumball Gorge *Muttonfugde Residence *Candy Corn Fields *Nesquik Sand Pits *Diet Cola Mountain *Cereal Box Canyon Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D70un43DYcM Gallery Vanellope_Meets_the_Angry_Birds_poster.png|original poster Wir_join_the_club_by_jenny_jen-d60lwvl.png|Vanellope in her racing jacket by Jenny-Jen on deviantArt (http://jenny-jen.deviantart.com/art/WiR-Join-the-Club-363819441) Jake_Chasing_after_Candlehead_and_pass_Minty_2nd_remake.png|Minty spinning after Candlehead being chased by Jake runs through her. Sea Green Vanellope and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Vanellope Von Schweetz used for her signs was Sea Green, her favorite color Pink Taffyta and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Taffyta Muttonfudge used for her signs was Pink, her favorite color Dark Pink Candlehead and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Candlehead used for her signs was Dark Pink, her favorite color Maroon Rancis and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Rancis Fluggerbutter used for his signs was Maroon, his favorite color Orange Gloyd and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Gloyd Orangeboar used for his signs was Orange, his favorite color Light Purple Snowanna and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Snowanna Rainbeau used for her signs was Light Purple, her favorite color Brown Crumbelina and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Crumbelina DiCaramello used for her signs was Brown, her favorite color Green Minty and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Minty Zaki used for her signs was Green, her favorite color Red Jubileena and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Jubileena Bing Bing used for her signs was Red, her favorite color Blue Swizzle and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Swizzle Malarkey used for his signs was Blue, his favorite color Dark Blue Adorabeezle and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Adorabeezle Winterpop used for her signs was Dark Blue, her favorite color Turquoise Sticky and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Sticky Wipplesnit used for her signs was Turquoise, her favorite color Purple Citrusella and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Citrusella Flugpucker used for her signs was Purple, her favorite color Yellow Torvald and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Torvald Batterbutter used for her signs was Yellow, her favorite color Pink Nougetsia and Picture of Jake.png|The paint Nougetsia Brumblestain used for her signs was Light Pink, her favorite color Trivia *Unlike Wreck-It Ralph this film is Rated G. *This was inspired by "An American Tail", "The Rugrats Movie", and "The Wild Thornberrys Movie" because it's full of someone getting separated from their relatives, someone and their friends get lost in a wild area, the villain trying to get the heroes, and someone reunited with their relatives in the end of the movie. *Immortal Wombat is inspired by the one from "Cow and Chicken". *Cereal Box Canyon is from the book "One Sweet Race". *In this spin-off Vanellope's hoodie is replaced with a racing jacket. *The Angry Birds have wings in this movie. *Snowanna will wear goggles just like in the original concept art of Wreck-It Ralph in this movie. *Jake is always trying to blow out Candlehead's candle (It is a birthday candle!) and the little kid takes a dislike to him at first. *In the junkyard scene, the Sugar Rush Racers do the same thing from the first movie. It's going driving the same order from in to out, parking in the same order, not bringing the Palette Swaps, Vanellope saying "came by to check out the competition, huh?", Minty flipping in the air, same silly faces during crazy jumping, and same surprised faces during Tazmanian Devil jumping. *The differences between the junkyard scenes in the original movie and the spin-off are Candlehead is in the junkyard before Vanellope and the other racers come, when Vanellope says "Hello, Fellow Racers." the racers reply, "Hello, President Vanellope." and are having good manners, instead of Vanellope saying "Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis your looking well." she says "Minty, Snowanna, Adorabeezle your looking well." and Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Minty replied "We know.", After Vanellope says "came by to check out the competition, huh?" she says "Well here he is someone I'd like you to meet." instead of "Well here it is the Likkity Split.", the Sugar Rush racers have fun with Vanellope instead of bullying her, the racers get chased by Jake instead of Wreck-It Ralph, instead of getting frightened and running into their karts and driving away, the Sugar Rush racers get tired and walking into their karts and driving away, and of course Wreck-It Ralph doesn't appear in the junkyard scene. *The order of the Sugar Rush Racers laying when they land on the moon is the same order the Sugar Rush Racers began to destroy Vanellope's Likkity Split. Category:Wreck-It Ralph spin-offs Category:Crossovers